Most Powerful Man In The World
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: Fitzgerald and his Son Jerry. His son comes out as gay and drama happens, read to find out! READ AND REVIEW!
1. I'm Gay

**A little One Shot - that is definitely AU. **

**Scandal ~~**

_Summary: Fitz's son is 14, and gay. He recently came out to his father and wants his father to meet Carbo, his new boyfriend and their family. Carbo's sister is an avid Politics fan, and absolutely adorns on the President - how will this go? Will President Grant like his sons family? How does everyone react to Jerry's Dad, when they thought he was pulling their leg?_

**Part I**

Five in the morning, alarm went off. A groggy Fitz woke up to start his day; pressing a kiss to his wife Olivia's cheek, before rolling out bed, moving to find his shirt and pants so he could get some breakfast, he later was grabbing cereal when his son came out of the room, looking like he had not slept at all.

"Dad, I **need **speak to you," spoke Jerry.

Fitz jumped at the sudden noise, breathing shallow, "Jerry, you're up early. Of course, are you okay?"

"Well, I **am**, health wise. But I have something on my mind, and well something to tell you. But I don't want you looking at me differently, I know you don't for others. But I am your son, and that changes things," quietly spoke Jerry; sitting upon the other spare seat directly in front of his father. lightly placing his hands on the table and entwining them together and fiddling he sought that to be his coping mechanism to tell his father that he was **gay.**

"Son, you do not have to hide anything from me; I will always love you, no matter what," spoke Ftiz, taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He watched his sons movements, he knew his son was nervous. He used to do that when he told his father he wanted to run for President.

"It's difficult Dad, I'm 14, and I know I'm probably too young. But, I really have to get this out. I told Mom, I'm surprised she hadn't told you herself. Maybe that's a good thing, meaning I get the proper reaction and not the over dramatic one, that Mom would play out to me, to try and turn me against you...I need to say it, it's hard," mumbled along Jerry.

"Son, I won't hate you and take your time," spoke Fitz, trying to edge his son to telling him. It made him think he was going to jail.

"I have a boyfriend, I am **gay** Dad," mumbled Jerry watching his hands, but then impishly looked up at his father's shocked face.

"That's okay," breathed Fitz, "Boyfriend? What's his name?"

Jerry blinked, his father's voice completely calm and interested, not the reaction he got from his mother that was for sure, "His name is Carbo, he's 14 too. We're close, we haven't done the deed and we won't until we're older and if we are still together."

"Sensible," chewed Fitz, "His family know you're my son? Do they like you?"

"They're very nice, and I haven't gotten around to telling them. Carbo's sister's 21, and she loves Politics and absolutely adores you. She was telling me, that she swears I look like you. I was going to tell her; but I lost my nerve when her father told her to shut up about you."

Fitz nodded, "You do look like me, the hair, the jawline the eyes," spoke Fitz, "Handsome boy!"

"Oh, stop it!" grumbled Jerry, reddening in the face a bit. "You make me blush, Daddy. Well I was thinking, for a surprise for his family can I invite him and his family to the White House? I know Josline will be a bit of a handful in excitement though."

"Tell you what, I'll clear it with Secret Service, and you tell them to be at the gate at 2PM today, I'll be attending to a few things, but I could spare a few minutes here and there. I'll let them get the feel of the place. And if you don't want to tell them I'm your Dad, yet, its okay."

"That'd be cool! Tell you what Dad, I'll just let you come in and get me for something and call me baby-boy, cause I like that nickname, that'd be a good surprise on top of it. Don't you think?" smiled Jerry.

"Mellie never let me call you baby-boy after you turned eight, you remember? And of course, sounds great," said Fitz getting up to clean his plate, and bleeped for Tom.

"Of course Daddy, I used to clap," spoke Jerry, "Even until I was eight I clapped. You are the best Dad ever, you know?"

"I'm not the best son," spoke Fitz.

"Good Morning, Mr President. You beeped me?" spoke Tom from the door way hands behind his back.

"I need you to clear my son's boyfriend's family to attend the White House today at 2PM, and I need it done immediately and arrange a tour, everything but the Oval office, I am going to be busy today; but I hope to visit them. But I gather, they'd spend most of the time in the family rooms, like these ones," spoke Fitz.

"Of course Sir, right away," said Tom and swiftly went to leave.

"Wait, do not however mention I am his father, he wants it to be a surprise."

Tom noted it at left.

Jerry clapped, "I feel strangely excited." Jerry got up and went and hugged his father tight, "Thank you, Dad. You are the best, you accepted me."

"Of course I would," spoke Fitz holding his son tight, as Olivia yawned walking in. "You're my son, I'd never think of you differently."

"Morning Olivia, I have something to speak to you about," spoke Jerry, Olivia looked.

"Oh, well what's up?" looking a bit startled at the formality of Jerry's opening line.

"Are you going to be here this afternoon?" asked Jerry.

"I'm not, sorry. Why? I could switch it." spoke Olivia.

"Oh, that's fine you can meet them next time. I was going to ask if you were going to be here if you minded leaving for a few hours. It's not that I don't like you, I just want them to meet Dad first, and I know you're my step-mom, but this is important. He's meeting my boyfriend, I'm gay," explained Jerry, "I'm sorry if I was rude."

"You weren't, you are very sensible. I understand, and I am happy for you!" hugged Olivia. She was not hurt, she knew she'd meet them eventually.

"You will meet them, I promise. Carbo's sister adores Dad," spoke Jerry rolling his eyes a bit, "I think she fancies him. I will text you, if you need to claim your territory."

Olivia chuckled, "You best do that, your father is only mine."

Fitz chuckled, "Only yours."

**Part II**

Olivia had gone, and Fitz was at the Oval office, everything was cleared. Jerry was nervous. His boyfriend and his family were picked up in a limo being told Jerry had arranged a surprise. They were picked up in the President's mock limo, one without the seal of Presidency on the seats and door. The one for unofficial visits.

The blackened windows made it hard to tell where they were going, and they were nervous. But they were excited, especially Josline, she loved surprises. Once the car had parked directly out the front gates they were asked to put blindfolds on, because Jerry was adamant that they weren't to know where they were until inside the house.

They all were lead in, "Here you go Jerry."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jerry?" asked Carbo, breathing loudly, "I hate blindfolds it's scaring me."

"Well you can take them off now," as they all did, they saw the seal of the President in the middle of the round room, with stairs on both sides of the round of the walls.

"Welcome to the White House! Now to show you around!" clapped Jerry, who from the corner of his eyes saw his Dad walk past the room and he began to lead them towards his house area.

"I can't believe this!" gushed Josline, "Is he in? President Grant?"

"Yes," spoke Jerry. "But he's busy."

"Does he know we're here?" cooed Josline.

Carbo rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry honey. She's obsessed."

"It's fine, love." spoke Jerry, "and to answer your question, I think so."

Lying to cover up the surprise. "Do we get to see his office?"

"No, today that is off limits. The President is very busy," spoke Jerry leading them into the eating room. Sighing.

"What's this place? Meeting?" asked Josline.

"No. This is where he lives, well eats and sleeps and stuff," spoke Jerry. Who had hidden all pictures to him.

"Oh! We're allowed here?" asked Marcelline.

"Yes, you have a full tour, including his house. Full, minus Oval today," spoke Jerry. Who saw Teddy run past.

"Herry! Herry! Doggie?" cried Teddy.

"I don't know where Fruffles went, I'm sorry Teddy," as the Nanny ran past.

"He's looking for Fruffles," spoke Jerry the Nanny ran more.

"She's so stupid," grumbled Jerry.

"Wow," spoke Frank admiring everything.

Jerry spent a few moments checking if any evidence that he lives here was vanished for now. He wondered when his father had a spare moment so he decided when they head back the other way to ask Cyrus if he was free, when the President would have a spare moment.

Josline was super ecstatic. They all moved back to the business part of the White House, where the President was standing in the hall and Josline was just pointing with her mouth open, which embarrassed Jerry and Carbo who were holding hands.

"That's the President," whispered Carbo, amazed.

"Yup it is," spoke Jerry, giggling at his cuteness.

"I told you my sister is crazy about him, if he sees her he is going to run for the hills..." spoke Carbo as The President happened to look down at them.

"He looking oh no, we're gonna be the crazies that get kicked out cause my sister is gaping at him like he's God," mumbled Carbo.

"He's looking," sing songed Josline then nearly fell back as he walked towards them.

Jerry wanted to take Carbo and run, his father looked mad and powerful.

As he got closer, his mood changed his face became relaxed and looked somewhat nervous. Jerry let go of Carbo's hand, and Fitz noticed it, frowning a bit he spoke, "Don't stop holding hands because of me."

"You seem mad," spoke Jerry, like it was a normal conversation.

"I'm not. Why?" asked the President. Josline was just agape at him as the President had stopped in front of her.

Carbo was looking at his sister and then at his boyfriend and then at his parents then at the President going 'what?'

"Feeling, is all," grumbled Jerry, shifting in his spot.

"Eh, rough day," mumbled Fitz looking at the clock, "I have 20 minutes before my next meeting. You can show them the Oval office if you want."

"Really?" cooed Jerry, all excited.

"Yes, follow me then," spoke the President he turned and moved Josline on his tail.

"She's tempted to speak to him, but he hasn't to her so she won't," giggled Carbo.

"So, Jerry." said Marcelline, "How do you know the President?"

Josline turned, "I told you, Mom. They look alike! Can't you see it?"

"Looks mean nothing," spoke Frank. "It's just weird."

"Weird how?" spoke the President, obviously offended.

"About a public schooled student is walking the White House and knows his way around." spoke Frank.

Jerry gulped, his Dad thought it was private school. The president stopped and turned to Jerry, "Pu-Public?" his voice weak and his face went white.

"Er," mumbled Jerry.

"OH that woman is dead," growled Fitz and turned and walked again. Josline confused.

"I'm sorry, thought you knew," mumbled Jerry quietly.

"You answer to the President?" asked Carbo.

"I don't answer to him," spoke Jerry.

"Why does he have to know what sector your school is?" Frank asked.

"Because he's my father," spoke Jerry, honestly. Fitz opened the door.

"Oval office," spoke Fitz looking at his saddened son. They all entered and Jerry stayed out and busted into tears. Fitz blinked, and then just grabbed his boy hugging him tight. Jerry clung to him and cried.

"What's wrong?" asked Fitz "Shut that door," he whispered to Tom. "But be in there too," Tom entered and shut the door.

"He won't stay Dad, he doesn't like power and powerful people. He doesn't get on well with the Principal, what makes it different that he will stay because you're my Dad and you're the President?" shook Jerry. "This is not how I wanted this to happen, his sister...is just obsessed."

"I'll give it up then,"

"NO!" screamed Jerry loud, "NO YOU WONT DAD YOU CAN'T!"

Jerry tidied himself up, "We need to go in there."

Jerry entered, and followed by the President Josline was sitting on the couch and Marcelline and Frank on the other with Carbo sitting with his sister they all looked at Jerry which made him tear up again. The President looked to Tom, as Josline's mouth dropped again, Tom discreetly moved as the President went to his desk and followed.

"Don't you dare think about it," snapped Jerry. Which made Fitz jump, he did not expect the tone that came out of his son's mouth. Josline looked.

"Who?" asked Carbo.

"Your sister, going to pounce my married Dad," spoke Jerry. Carbo shrank down on the couch ashamed. Fitz looked to his son, "Do you think she'd get a hold of me son?" Indicating to Tom.

"I know this," spoke Jerry snapping at him too. He blinked and sat down. Josline looking between the two and then Frank spoke.

"So, why did you not tell us?" asked Frank.

Jerry looked, "Because I didn't want things to change between us all. I mean, we all get on. Now you'll look at me 'He's the most powerful man in the World's son'," spoke Jerry mumbling a bit.

"We would never, not me and Marci anyway," spoke Frank.

"And Carbo is really against power, so, I will...lose him?" sobbed Jerry. Fitz looked up at this moment watching Carbo for a moment then to watch his son.

Carbo looked, "Jerry."

"What?" asked Jerry.

"I'm not leaving, I love you," spoke Carbo. Impishly looking at Jerry's father, who made eye contact and the boy sunk lower in his seat. Which made Fitz chuckle a bit.

"Dad!" hissed Jerry. Fitz stopped and raised his hands in defeat.

"I won't laugh again, I need to make a phone call, excuse the noise from me," spoke Fitz - dialing a number he knew well - Olivia.

"Hello, hi," spoke Fitz.

Jerry sighed walking around the room and punched Tom cheekily in the arm. "That didn't hurt, boy."

"I know," chuckled Jerry. He turned to his father, "Teddy can't find Fruffles by the way."

"Oh, what happened?" said Fitz.

"The **Stupid** nanny, left the gate open now we have to ss agents running after the stupid dog," muttered Tom.

"The dog is not stupid, the dog is Teddy's so it's not stupid," spoke Fitz.

"Yes Mr President," spoke Tom.

Jerry chuckled, "The dog is stupid and you know it."

"I know, but he's not allowed to call the dog stupid," spoke Fitz. "I need coffee,"

Tom beeped for coffee. "On its way, Sir."

"Who named the dog Fruffles?" asked Josline.

"You can answer that," spoke Jerry.

"Well, Teddy overheard my wife and I talking dirty. He kept asking what it meant, so we said it wasn't the f word, and it was Fruffles a dog name for his puppy we weren't going to get him, he liked the name and got super excited about the damn puppy, so we had to get him that damn wretched dog," grumbled Fitz.

Josline smiled, "Cute. How old is he now?"

"Teddy or the dog?" asked Fitz.

"Your son," spoke Josline.

"Three, coming up four in a few weeks," spoke Fitz.

"Stupid December baby," muttered Jerry, "Steals most of the Christmas presents."

"Hey now," spoke Fitz.

"It's true! You and Mom both buy him loads of presents then Christmas comes and we get like two to three things when before that boy was born Karen and I got heaps."

'You want more toys baby-boy?" chuckled Fitz, "Hot wheels?"

"Cars? Like a real one?" asked Jerry.

"No you doofus," mumbled Fitz. "The play toy ones."

"No Dad, we get like a diary from you sometimes. Why not an x-box?" asked Jerry smirking.

"I am not buying you no game center, you don't need it." spoke Fitz.

"I'll just camp at Carbo's then and play his," smirked Jerry.

Fitz glared, and looked at the time. "Sir," the receptionist said.

"Hmm?" he looked.

"You're meeting was cancelled but your wife is here, she said it's urgent." spoke Marian.

Jerry looked around, "We...should leave,"

"No." spoke Fitz to them, "Let her in..."

Olivia rushed in, her face bleeding. "Fitz..."

He looked up and jumped up. Hitting his head on the lamp, he moved over to her, "What the fuck happened?"

"Huck lashed out," cried Olivia. "He...tried to kill me" whispered Olivia.

Josline glared, as Fitz took Olivia in his arms and helped her to his desk chair. Tom had immediately asked for the Presidents Paramedic to report to the Oval office immediately.

Fitz was pacing and Jerry watched in horror, Carbo moved and placed a hand on Jerry's shoulder which made him look, and then watch his father pace. "He's pacing, this is bad." whispered Jerry.

"Why?" asked Carbo.

"He'll scream in a minute, someone just has to say something to him," spoke Jerry. "Only Olivia can keep him calm when he's like this. I wonder if your sister will say something." whispering.

"Probably," whispered Carbo. Jerry chuckled quietly.

"Are you okay Mr President?" asked Josline. Jerry cracked and held his breath.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKIN OKAY TO YOU?" snapped the President.

"I'm sorry, Sir" choked Josline.

Jerry turned to his Dad who began to rapidly pace. He knew what to do, he moved and hugged his dad stopping the man in his tracks wrapping his arms tightly around the mans body, the stomach area and keep the President's arm free, it made it easier for him to hug back, it took a lot of moments for the President to even react to his son's embrace but he soon hugged back, crushing his son to him. Jerry handled this a lot, when Mellie drove him to breaking point. But this anger was real and more livid than ever.

"Huck wants to see you sir," spoke the receptionist.

Suddenly Jerry was free of the president who was out the door. "Oh..."

Jerry looked to Tom, who looked scared. "Huck is dangerous, he could kill Daddy..."

Tom moved suddenly aware, President came back in. "That, that man tried to kill you and he wants to talk to you. He "needs" to explain."

The Presidents voice mockery that he cares about Huck, Olivia nodded and Fitz rolled his eyes, "Let him in but he touches you Liv, I'll freaking pound him one."

"He won't but, stay, in here all of you. He won't nut if there are people," spoke Olivia. They all nodded.

"He better not, my sweet baby," sighed Fitz who was over next to her. Olivia stood and gave her husband a long kiss when Huck came in.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I blacked out. I got told what I did, I was seeing another vision and I thought you were the one who killed my daughter, It wasn't you I was looking at though..."

"I'm sorry Huck, it's okay, thank you for the apology its accepted," spoke Olivia.

"Accepted?" Fitz and Jerry said at the same time, which made Carbo's mouth drop so alike.

"Fitz love, and Jerry. He's helped me a lot, I owe him. I cannot let his past rule over a judgement clouding," spoke Olivia.

"He...could have killed you Liv," spoke Fitz. Huck left he did not want to be involved in their fight.

"But he didn't," spoke Olivia.

"Don't," spoke Fitz, "Just...stay with me."

Olivia pulled him to her, and hugged the life out of him.

"I think, I think you should all leave now." spoke Jerry.

Olivia pulled back, "Don't! Oh no, please don't. Jerry I'm fine," spoke Olivia. "How about they stay for dinner and we get cooked up a nice roast pork?"

"Yeah! That'd be cool. You in?" asked Jerry looking at them all, in an excited voice. "You'll get to see non-president Dad!"

"Can we stay Dad?" begged Josline, smiling like a goon. Fitz was whispering her first reaction to Olivia which had Olivia laughing.

"Why not?" told Frank.

**Part III**

Dinner was being cooked, and the President had just finished and entered the home. They were all in the lounge playing Cluedo, Olivia was watching with a wine in hand. Josline was all snugged in **his** chair. He shrugged, she probably didn't know a movie was on. They all said hello to him, "How was the rest of the day Mr President?" smiled Josline.

"Fine, and it's Fitz while I'm here," spoke Fitz. "Goes for all."

He dumped his jacket on a side of the bed after leaving the room, he changed into a tee shirt and walked back out and Josline gaped again, and Fitz held his breath and saw a glaring Olivia at her. He smirked walking straight to Olivia and picking her up and sitting down and sitting her on his lap. He gave her a kiss and nuzzled her neck, he watched Teddy chase the dog.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**NEXT-TIME:  
Josline makes it known that she wants him...  
Jerry sees her trying it on...  
Jerry loses it...  
President Grant tells Josline where to go..  
**


	2. He Is Mine

**Sorry for the delay! But here's Chapter 2~ He Is Mine!**

Josline watched slowly, as Fitz comforted his wife in his lap, tracing small circles on her back. He pressed a kiss to her lips lightly, and Josline snorted. Which made Jerry look, and noticed what she snorted at and Carbo blinked slinking down on the couch. Her parents were even looking down ashamed, but Fitz seemed unaware of the noise and so did Olivia, they were too caught up in themselves. Fitz smiled whispering something which made Olivia kiss him again, and then snuggle into his chest. The maid came through with Fruffles for Teddy, the dog snuggled next to Teddy and Fitz smiled at the dog. "Not stupid after-all." He mused.

"Nope, knows how make Teds quiet," spoke Jerry as Karen sneaked through the door.

"Where you been?" immediately asked Fitz. She turned to him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"At a movie with some friends," spoke Karen.

"You didn't take your agents," spoke Fitz.

Karen groaned, "They're so camping my style Dad!"

"They're your protection, they're meant to stand out," spoke Fitz.

"Ugh whatever! You're just so old school!" snapped Karen stomping off to her room.

"She's such a nuisance!" muttered Jerry.

"Oi," warned Fitz.

"She is! She causes so much trouble at school, but when they threaten to ring you or Mom she cries wolf," spoke Jerry. "Promising she won't mess up again and they believe her every damn time, and two hours later she's causing more havoc."

"We're obviously going to have to talk then, or both Mellie and I..." spoke Fitz.

"Judging by your face, you're just hoping you would be enough to change her attitude," spoke Jerry. Fitz nodded, Karen came back in.

"What are we watching?" spoke Karen.

"A Night to Remember," spoke Jerry.

"Boring, can we watch something else?" asked Karen.

"No," spoke Fitz, "You haven't been here, so you have to watch what they're watching."

"Who are these people any way?" snapped Karen.

"Watch that tone young lady," spoke Fitz, "Jerry."

"Carbo, my boyfriend -" He was cut off.

"Ew. You're gay." spoke Karen.

"Karen!" yelled Fitz. Olivia had gotten off his lap now, as he stood. "Do not speak that way in my house."

"It's ew!" yelled Karen. Fitz span to her.

"No, it's completely normal. Now wise up and stop being such a baby. They're here for dinner, and I expect better from you. You were raised to be immature all your life," snapped Fitz sitting back down, pulling his wife back on his lap. Karen slipped to the floor crossing her arms and glared at the TV. Jerry's mouth was still hung open, and looked to his Dad nodding a thank-you and Fitz nodded.

"Ugh this is just gonna be drama tonight," mumbled Carbo.

"Why?" asked Jerry.

"Because drama with your sister, mine still hasn't acted up yet - knowing her, she will..." rambled Carbo, "She snorted when he kissed his wife...I'm scared."

"Olivia will set her straight, she's good like that," laughed Jerry.

Awhile later they were setting the table up as the maids were having a row over what to do, so Fitz decided to get them all to do it themselves. He was forking out some cutlery, when Josline came over. "Do you need help?"

Fitz looked up, "Sure, if you want."

He felt a bit uneasy, he was alone in a room with a person who coos over him. He placed a group of cutlery down for her, "We have to find the same lots, cause if they see us having odd forks and shit, they go AWOL. The maids, I mean."

Josline laughed, "I see." She started to dig around. "Do you like being President?"

"I wouldn't have run for re-election if I did not enjoy it," spoke Fitz, "But this round it's been more relaxing and enjoyable. I don't have the horror of Mellie."

"She wasn't that bad, was she?" asked Josline. "I liked her."

"You liked the image she perceived, the little sad miscarriage story she told. You liked her looks, her meticulous way to pick herself up. I do have to commend her for how strong she was while I was shot, but she isn't what you all saw her as," spoke Fitz. Fishing through the forks, he finally found the right amount of them. Now for dinner spoons. "She's manipulative, she pretended she wanted the White House for me, but she wanted it."

"I see. But you had kids with her?" asked Josline.

"I did, and I wouldn't regret that. The kids will tell you she's manipulative, she manipulates them enough now. You saw Karen's attitude and behavior tonight. That's Mellie for you, behind the scenes if you must," spoke Fitz.

Josline happened to have moved closer and Fitz was unaware, he was too caught up in talking and searching. He didn't mind talking to people.

"So, you met your wife now after divorce?" asked Josline.

"No. She was my Communications Director, while I went for my first term. She awoke me to myself," spoke Fitz, his voice light and rather happy, "I fell for her the minute I saw her, and not a thing I would regret to be here this day with her as my first lady instead of Mellie. The kids love her, which is great. Karen doesn't I don't think, but that's because she's gravely loyal to her mother."

Jerry came in now as Josline put her arm around his waist. Fitz moved immediately, "What the hell do you think your doing?" he snapped.

Josline stood back, "I'm...I'm sorry Mr. President, I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Like hell you were!" snapped Jerry, "I told you he's married. I told you to back off, he was telling you things you asked about! He was being polite when he knows about your little infatuation with him. Did you not think I would warn him before I even let you in the White House? He's a polite gentleman, and you betray my trust? Let alone his. He's my father, Josline. I don't like you praying on him."

Olivia came in now, completely oblivious, "The maids want the cutlery is it done?"

"No, it's not," spoke Fitz for the first time since Jerry snapped at Josline. Who looked pale and frigid.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Josline.

"So you should be, and I'll be clear right now, I am married. I may have cheated while I was with Mellie. But that was because I didn't love her, I am in love I am happy. My life belongs to Olivia. Don't ever try and ruin that, or I'll ruin your little aspirations of any little political dream you may ever have," snapped Fitz. Olivia was confused.

"Hun?" asked Olivia, Fitz looked to her.

"She tried to wrap her arm around my waist," spoke Fitz.

Olivia glared, "Did you not get the damn message in the lounge room? He is mine."

Jerry laughed, "You need to get your head screwed on right, cause if you want to ruin this marriage then there's something sick about you." He shook his head, "You go help Carbo, with the flower arrangements, I'll fix it up here with my father."

Josline left the room to go find her brother and Olivia followed her out. Fitz looked at his son, "I swear I did not encourage that."

"I know I was listening for a bit on the outside, I wasn't doubting you; you must know that it was just a simple fear because of..." Fitz stopped him and nodded he knew what his son meant.

They moved to finish the rest of the cutlery bringing out to the impatient still tension ridden maids, which made Fitz snap. "Stop!"

Both maids looked at him, and the rest of his guests did too. "Mr President?" the maids spoke.

"Whatever little argument you have going on, it stops now. This tension, I've had enough of it. My children, mainly my son has visitors here and I don't need them seeing my staff fighting over who cooked what, or who used who's knives! You're a team, does it really matter who did what? NO. It's an order if you don't stop, I might have to look into hiring new dinner staff," growled Fitz. "I spend all day looking after spoiled politicians, and I shouldn't have to come home and look after what seems like another two lots of kids added on with Teddy."

They nodded and continued on with their table-work, and Fitz looked to Olivia and sauntered over to her, she looked like a cat that wanted to eat it's prey. He wrapped his arms around from behind her and whispered in her ear, "I'm yours." then kissed her neck tentatively. Olivia held her hand on his and laced her fingers through his squeezing, that let him know she was okay with him and that he was forgiven. He rested his head on her shoulder as the phone went off. Mumbling if it was work he will scream.

"Hello," spoke Fitz.

"Hi!" screeched Mellie.

"Hello, Mellie. We've got guests at the residence at the moment. May whichever kid you're after ring you back after?" asked Fitz to the phone.

"I'm not after my kids, actually. Fitzgerald." snapped Mellie, "I need to speak with you."

"What's up Mellie?" asked Fitz, rolling his eyes.

"It's come to my attention that Karen has been acting up in school, stabbing a few people with a pencil."

"Has she now?" asked Fitz.

"Yes, the school was torn which one to ring, because they've had enough of her crying wolf, and they need action taken. They've suspended her for a month, she was there all evening cleaning up the bright pink paint she threw over the lockers," muttered Mellie.

"I think you need to come here, so we can speak with our daughter, because we cannot obviously talk to her over the phone," spoke Fitz, "You'll have a residence card waiting at the gate for you."

"Okay, I'll be on my way then," sighed Mellie, hanging up the phone.

"Karen," snapped Fitz.

"What Dad?" asked Karen, munching on her dinner.

"What will you be doing on your suspension?" asked Fitz, casually. Jerry dropped his jaw then shook his head. He knew this would happen, Fitz took a seat at his plate, keeping a firm eye on his daughter as he picked up his fork taking a piece of meat to his mouth and chewed.

"Go to Cali with my mom and hang with my friends?" asked Karen.

"Is that why you did it?" snapped Fitz, "So you can go home to your friends? School holidays are coming up Karen!"

"That's not why I did it!" snapped Karen.

"Wait till your mother gets here then discuss why you did it," snapped Fitz through bites. Josline was down the end hiding next to her father eating her meal. "I don't need this shit tonight, being hit on by a teenybopper, now my daughter's suspended."

Olivia nearly choked on her drink, "Teenybopper!" and cracked up laughing. Jerry laughed too, followed by Carbo.

Josline slunk in her seat, as her parents didn't know. "Hit on?" Frank asked.

"Yes, your daughter wrapped her arm around my waist slyly while I was distracted answering her questions," snapped Fitz, as he took a sip of scotch.

"Sir, Mellie is here," spoke Tom from the door.

"Let her in," spoke Fitz. "Maid! Get Mellie a plate."

Maid scurried to get her a plate, as she entered. "Oh, dinner, I didn't want to disturb." she spoke.

"It's fine, take a seat, the maids grabbing you some." spat Fitz, obviously in a shitty mood.

"Teenybopper," cackled Jerry again as he couldn't stop laughing. Mellie sat down after giving Teddy a big kiss as well as a hug to Jerry who was laughing his head off while trying to eat.

"He's happy," spoke Mellie.

"He's laughing at my choice of words to describe the lady hiding down the back there," spoke Fitz.

"Carbo, this is my Mom, Mellie, Mom, this is my boyfriend, Carbo," breathed Jerry, "His teenybopper sister Josline," he laughed, "His parents Frank and Marcelline."

"Hello Carbo," spoke Mellie to the boyfriend first. "Hello Josline, Frank and Marciline."

"Hi," they all said.

Mellie turned to Olivia, "Olivia."

"Mellie," spoke Olivia. Tension. Great.

The maid bought out her meal, Mellie smiled, "Thank you."

"So Karen, out with it. Why did you do it?" snapped Fitz.

"Because I want to live here okay! And go to a normal school! And don't have to sleep there! I hate it there! I really do!" snapped Karen. Jerry gasped.

"No..." whispered Jerry.

Fitz looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"If...she gets pulled from that school, you'll pull me too...and I won't see Carbo, because he stays there." spoke Jerry.

"We're not pulling her," said Fitz, "She isn't getting away with it that easy. You're going back to that school. You are writing an apology letter, and you are taking in $600 out of your savings for any repairs needed. You are going to say you are sorry, you are going to beg them to let you come back before your suspension is over. Mellie any additions?" asked Fitz.

"You will do whatever they ask, and you will tell them you will clean the school for them for three weeks, free of charge," said Mellie. "And on your weekend when you come to California, don't think you'll be leaving the house."

Karen glared, "This isn't fair! You guys are so mean to me! What have I done? I hate you! I strive my ass off to be the best President's daughter and what do I get?! No fucking freedom!"

"LANGUAGE! There's a three year old in the room!" yelled Fitz, "You try to be the best daughter? I love you Karen! You're my child, you don't have to prove anything. You want freedom and to do what you want after you vandalize their locker room? I do not think so!" snapped Fitz. Here he was dealing with a younger Mellie.

"Right now, I'm no President. I am your father, and it's Jerry's night and you made this all uncomfortable for Carbo's family! Probably embarrassing the crap out of your brother," spoke Fitz.

Karen stood up, "Fine, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mom, I love you. Goodnight, Dad, I love you."

She left the room then.

Fitz chewed on more of his food, sipping more scotch and looked at Jerry who looked normal. Then to Carbo and then his family who looked unfazed, "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be," spoke Carbo, "It's me who should be sorry."

"For?" asked Fitz.

"My sister's outrageous behavior," spoke Carbo.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," spoke Fitz chewing a piece of potato.

"My sister shouldn't have done that," spoke Carbo.

"And it's for her to make sorry, not you," pressed Fitz looking him in the eye.

"I know, but I feel bad." spoke Carbo.

"Why?" asked Fitz. Mellie was confused.

"Embarrassed that my sister has no sensibility. I mean she had no credibility to think before she did that. You're the President, and she...she whether I like it or not know her motive, she wanted you to...ugh." Carbo breathed in, "Drop your pants for her. She's always thought you were...hot."

Fitz coughed on a meat that got stuck at the last part of the sentence, "Well, Carbo. She's shit out of luck! I am completely content with my wife."

Mellie looked at Josline who was eating idly, as Mellie chewed. "Yes Mellie she hit on me, now have your little bitch-fest."

"I'm not going to say anything, because I've moved on, I have a date," smiled Mellie.

Fitz smiled at her, a genuine one for once, "Awesome."

"With a girl." spoke Mellie, and Fitz spat his drink all over his remaining food. Olivia gasped. Jerry laughed at their reactions.

"Really Mom, what's her name?" asked Jerry.

"Jennifer, she's from the UK. She has no idea I was First Lady - which, I kinda like at this point. We've been seeing each other for about three weeks now, and I can't believe I will say this, but I'm becoming the Mellie I was when I met Fitz, I realized I had changed a lot over the years."

"You have," noted Fitz. "I loved the Mellie you were when I met you."

Mellie nodded, "I am sorry Olivia, I do actually like you."

Olivia blinked, "I should be sorry, I stole your husband."

"Ex." corrected Fitz. Olivia shot him a glare.

"No, Olivia. You're making him the man I saw. The man he is now, is the man I'd vote for. To be honest, if I didn't know him when he was with me, I wouldn't have voted for him. No offense hon."

Fitz smiled sarcastically, "Gee, thanks!"

"I might actually tell Jennifer, cause she does know I have kids." spoke Mellie more to herself.

"You could invite her here to meet the kids if you wish, I'll go get Karen up if it is tonight." spoke Fitz.

"We were meant to be meeting," mused Mellie, "You don't mind?"

"No. Practically make it a party, just without Cyrus," spoke Fitz and Olivia laughed. "Cyrus would be all over it."

Olivia shook her head, "James would be having a field day with your son and Carbo."

"I know, but then we'd see Ella." pointed out Fitz.

"Awe our little goddaughter!" cooed Olivia.

**Next time:**

**They all meet Jennifer, and Jennifer's parents...how do they react to the President?**


	3. Oh My, He's The President!

**Decided to update this one first. **

Fitz helped clean up dinner, while Olivia let Mellie use her make up to touch herself up. Mellie apologized for everything she had put Olivia through while divorcing Fitz and that she realized she became a intolerable heartless which around her kids too. Fitz knew Karen wouldn't be sleeping, He knew she wouldn't be, he entered to see her crying. He walked over, "Karen."

"What?" sniffled Karen.

"You need to come out, and I need you to be nice okay? Mellie's bringing her girlfriend around. I know you weren't happy about Jerry and Carbo, but can you try for your Mom?" spoke Fitz.

"I'm only upset because they've obviously been dating for months and I'm his sister in the same crappy boarding school as him. He couldn't even bother to confide in me, Dad. We used to be close what happened?" sniffled Karen, "I'll come out and be nice to Mommy and her girlfriend. But can I snuggle with you?"

"Of course if you apologize for your behavior," spoke Fitz. Karen nodded getting up and walking out to the front and straight to her mom and gave her a hug then to Jerry and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jerry. I guess I just miss being close with you."

Jerry hugged back, "You're still my sister. I just distanced myself cause of your behavior. I didn't like it. I know you don't like it there, but they treat you the way you treat them. Start being good, yes?"

"Yes Jerry, I'm sorry. I am happy for you," hugged tighter Karen. She was younger, Fitz came out and saw his kids hugging and smiled.

"Teddy should really go to bed," giggled Fitz as he had fell asleep in his high chair.

"Can I?" asked Mellie. "And they're on their way, I said I had a car organised."

"All good," spoke Fitz, "And you can."

Mellie gleamed, picking her son up and taking him off to his room. Fitz looked to Olivia which was wide-eyed. "Mellie's being nice?"

"I know, I am kind of scared to if she does have a plan. But I guess we do have to wait and see, I wonder what this girlfriend's like... Do I get to pass judgement?" asked Fitz, creasing his brow in thought.

"I'm sure Mellie would appreciate what you think of her girlfriend," spoke Olivia, silently shuddering. She had no problem with lesbians, just it shook her that Mellie would go for a girl.

Mellie returned with bright eyes, "He's so cute."

"I am kind of surprised you haven't sanitized your hands," mused Fitz. Earning a glare.

"I'm changing for the better, Fitzgerald. Jenny is helping me, more than you know, and I would appreciate what you think of her, both of you," Mellie directed the last bit at Olivia and Olivia nodded.

Tom came in indicating that the car was now pulling up at the residence, that was a bit short off from the White House; so they technically would not know they were at the White House until they saw the President. Mellie squealed jumping a little, racing to the door behind Tom.

Tom had opened the door out of his obligation to do so; Mellie stood to the side, watching Tom, they entered and looked around noticing it was very fancy.

Fitz on the other hand heard Teddy cry, taking it as his cue to go, he got up and practically bolted out of the room for his son. Olivia on tail, Olivia gathered to give the kids time to meet their mother's new family first before they scare the crap out of them by being in the President's home.

Jerry looked as Mellie brought them in after introducing herself to them. They all smiled, Jennifer had blonde long hair, a beautiful round face with midnight blue eyes. Jerry's mouth dropped, his mother scored at least he thought he looked at his mother who looked around expecting Fitz and Olivia. "Teddy is crying." spoke Jerry. Mellie nodded.

"Jenny, this is my eldest son, who is 14 Jerry, that's not his full name but he likes Jerry the most so Jerry," spoke Mellie. Jerry and Jenny exchanged hands and said hello. Jerry introduced themselves to Jenny's parents Jules and Charlie. Jenny moved along, Karen sitting alone with a frown. Mellie creased her brow.

"What's wrong darl?" asked Mellie.

"Teddy started crying when I was just about to go snuggle Daddy. He promised." spoke Karen.

"Snuggle Dad when he gets back, I'm sure Teddy will drop off again soon he's only two," spoke Mellie. "Anyway, Karen. This is my girlfriend Jenny, Jenny this is my younger daughter who's nine, Karen."

Karen shook her hand, politely and introduced herself to the parents. She sat back on the couch her Dad sits at hoping he'd come back in soon so she can snuggle him, or she'd be mad cause she never rarely gets any Dad time with him being President and she's only nine.

Mellie decided to go get Fitz, she knew Karen was getting irritable, "Excuse me I am going to go hunt down her father," hoping not to regret the decision.

She found him standing in the hallway watching Teddy and Olivia. Mellie looked and smiled, "Karen is getting irritable. You had promised to snuggle with her?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, you reminded me. I got to caught up watching Teddy clap each time Olivia says Bobo," shook Fitz. "I'm kind of nervous, me being in the room will take the attention off you and Jennifer. I mean, her parents won't ask you questions."

"It's fine, it'll be fine. Fitz you promised our nine-year old daughter who is pouting, I think not going in there will paint you as a bad father, and Karen will just get sulkier and we probably wouldn't find the root of her problems," reasoned Mellie.

"That is," mumbled Fitz, "You're right. Liv, I'm going to go snuggle Karen now are you okay with Teddy?"

Olivia looked up smiling and nodded, "Yes course I am."

Fitz nodded and allowed Mellie to walk back first. Followed by Fitz, the parents and Jenny were captivated by Jerry talking about how he met Carbo. Fitz slipped down next to Karen, picking her up and resting her on his body, he snuggled his daughter as she got comfortable at his side, shutting her eyes lightly smiling.

Jennifer was the first to look back to Karen to see who was sitting with her, "Oh my..."

Her parents Jules and Charlie gasped, "It's the President."

Fitz nodded lightly, "Hello."

Mellie stood up, "This is my ex-husband, Fitz or President Grant."

"Fitz this is my girlfriend Jennifer, or Jenny," spoke Mellie.

"Hello, Jennifer," spoke Fitz.

"Hello Mr. President," spoke Jennifer.

"Fitz," corrected Fitz.

Mellie turned to her parents, "This is her parents, Jules and Charlie."

"Hello, Jules and Charlie," spoke Fitz, "I'm Fitz."

They all took in the fact that they were at the residence at the white house and that their daughter scored the President's ex. Olivia came in now and they all looked at her, Fitz smiled and held his hand out and pulled her down next to him and Karen. Wrapping his free hand around her back. Olivia smiled and got introduced and smiled.

Jerry smiled, family together in sorts and he was happy. "I'm happy! Family is together! Mom seems happy with Jennifer, Dad is happy with Liv. Karen's calmed down. Though Teddy may be sleeping he's still here and he's happy! I'm extremely happy with my partner."

Fitz smiled, "I'm glad you're happy son."

Mellie squealed a little, which made Fitz raise his eyebrows at her and Tom entered, "Everything okay Sir?"

"I think so Tom," spoke Fitz.

"Do you need a hand with anything Sir?" asked Tom.

"No, why?" said Fitz.

"I don't think Mellie is herself, Sir," mumbled Tom, "I think she's on something. She's not being herself."

Fitz laughed, "You're right." Mellie glared at him.

"I told you, I am changing. So call your guard puppy off," spat Mellie.

"There we go," spoke Tom and went back to his place.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Not a puppy. He's a pit bull."

Tom laughed. Mellie glared more then turned back to Jennifer, who then started tracing circles on her leg calming her down. "What did you want to say when you squealed?"

"That i am happy you accepted who my ex was?" mumbled Mellie.

"I can't change the past, I am just happy you're getting on for your children's sake," spoke Jennifer.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, blinking. They were in sync, they were both thinking why would the person throw a fit over the past. Even shocked when she said it too.

"I guess," spoke Mellie.

"Were you hoping she'd freak out?" asked Fitz.

"No. But I was scared she would," spoke Mellie looking down.

"Ooo, Mommy is in love," sing songed Karen from Fitz's side, who jumped he thought she fell asleep.

"Hush now Karen, we don't share secrets," spoke Mellie.

Fitz rubbed his eyes, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling and shut his eyes. He was growing tired and this was the most he had spent at home in one night without something going wrong in the country and frankly it was the most relaxing feeling ever. He knew he could have jinxed it, but he wouldn't care he still had a wonderful night. Liv patted his leg.

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"You're tired, maybe you should go get some sleep. You have that meeting at 8am with Cyrus and Kashgar's empower." reminded Olivia.

"I'm fine, I'm not tired. I was just thinking how relaxing this night has gotten, after awhile. No more teenybopper incidents," refreshed Fitz. He was not going to bed, yet.

Jerry laughed again, "I know it's been good since then."

Josline sighed, "I'm sorry!"

Fitz laughed more, "It's okay. Don't do it again."

"I won't," grumbled Josline.

Olivia giggled, "Good girl."

So the night went reasonably well; all ended up staying the night.

**Next time: **

**Jerry and Carbo have a fight...**

**Fitz has to deal with the outcome...**

**Can he handle it?**


End file.
